Albert Contiello
'Albert Contiello '''is a psychopath in ''Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com Albert's sin is Greed. He is a psychotic surgeon who performs sadistic surgery on survivors and harvests their organs to sell on black markets. He wears a large amount of jewelry, including two expensive looking watches on his left hand, two golden bracelets on his right hand and six golden necklaces together with a string of five fingers with gemstone rings on around his neck. It's likely he keeps these as souvenirs from his victims. Making a Killing Nick enters the Almuda Farms Cold Storage during Chapter 3, and is quickly taken out by Albert, who jabs a syringe into his neck. When Nick wakes up, he sees Albert about to harvest the organs of a female survivor in order to sell them on the black market. Nick gets up, still feeling the effects of the syringe, and Albert tells him that he is not in the right condition to be standing. Nick then stumbles into a box of human organs, and Albert quickly exclaims that they belong to him. Nick realises that Albert stole the organs from innocent survivors. Albert tells him that he doesn't understand and explains that a zombie outbreak is the perfect time to make money. Nick, under the effect of the fluid injected into him, hallucinates the female survivor turning into a clone of Albert. As the survivor gets up, Albert proceeds to fight Nick using a surgical saw. After Albert is defeated, he is injected by his own syringe, and starts to see hallucinations of zombies approaching him. He constantly tells them to get their hands off his harvested organs. The zombies approach him and, in his mind, proceed to kill him. Albert replicates what they are doing to him in his mind using his saw to disembowel himself, revealing his intestines. The Greedy achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style *Albert will walk around the area and attempt to harvest the organs of victims throughout the fight. *Nick will hallucinate seeing many different Albert's who are actually other survivors, periodically throughout the fight, and so part of the battle is spent finding the real Albert. *If Nick sees an Albert who is defensively swiping with the Surgical Saw but covering his face, this is a telltale sign of a survivor and not Albert himself. *Nick will faint everytime he attacks Albert, since he's still under the effect of hallucinagenic drugs. *He will attack Nick with a surgical saw or a syringe if Nick gets too close. *Albert may also attempt to grab and "harvest" Nick, if he is unlucky enough to be too close to Albert. *Albert's weakness lies within the Organ Coolers. Picking them up and throwing one of them near Albert will cause him to become angry, thus distracting him and giving Nick an opportunity to attack. Press + to grab Albert and stab him with a syringe. *His attacks will do anywhere from 50 to 100 damage. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *He has the least amount of health of any psychopath, but his attacks do a fairly devastating amount of damage. Trivia *Albert was the first psychopath to be officially announced before the release of Dead Rising 3. *''Dead Rising 3's producer Mike Jones stated that Albert is one of the darker psychopaths in the game.Psycho Character for each of the Deadly Sins ''www.business.financialpost.com *Albert shares his name with fellow Capcom villain, Albert Wesker of Resident Evil; himself also a mad scientist. *He is the only one of the "7 Deadly Sins Psychopaths" who must be defeated by default as the player progresses throughout the game. The other six are optional. *He shares even more similarities to Richard Trager from Outlast since they both pose as surgeons, harvest human body parts for money and they have other victims surrounding them in a dark area. *He and Theodore Smith from Dead Rising 2 both have 1000 health, the lowest of any psychopath in the series. this is most likely done due to their battle styles being more unique such as Snowflake being more dangerous than Ted and Albert's battle style depends on periodic faints to which that if they both had larger health bars then it results in both battles becoming tedious and boring. *His death is equally as gruesome as Adam MacIntyre's death scene. *Albert can be one of the easiest psychopaths to defeat in the series given that he is more focused on the other hostages and his weakness can be exploited by the usage of organ coolers. * His name can also be a reference to the inventor of LSD Albert Hofmann * Regardless of whether or not Albert is stabbed with a syringe during the battle, his death cutscene will still show him with a syringe in his shoulder. Gallery Greed fighting Nick.jpg|Albert attacking Nick with a syringe. Albert Working on Alejandra.png|Albert works on one of his victims, Alejandra Garcia. Nick Hallucinating.jpg|Nick's vision as he starts to hallucinate. Albert with Needle in Back.png|Albert starts to hallucinate. Defeat the Real Albert 2.jpg Albert Dead.png|Albert dies after sawing himself. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters